turkeyidkfandomcom-20200214-history
TS2 C02
Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Elimination Table *In episode 2, Esther was added into the cast as a wildcard. Cycle Template Table *Episode 5 focused entirely on the eliminated models. At the end of the episode, ___ returned into the competition, granting her the challenge winner, the others were officially sent home. Those not seen in the episode automatically advanced into Episode 7. *In Episode 9, X1, X2, X3, X4, and X5 had a go-see challenge. While X1 won the challenge, X5 was eliminated, automatically advancing X2 and X3 to the next round. *In Episode 9, X1, X2, X3, and X4 all had to preform in the Walk For Your Life challenge. X4 was announced to be eliminated, automatically advancing X1, X2, and X3 to the final round. Episodes 'Episode 1: "The 16 Wonders"' The episode begins with the girls arriving at some building, y'know, the normal Premiere thing. So then two of this seasons' judges, Rhiannon Rhys and Bonnie Contierga, introduce themselves and what they're doing. The girls will be showing off their walks to the judges, and they will be decided if they are good enough for an interview with Samantha Ward. It is basically a small casting for VIP. Amorra is not allowed to meet Samantha, due to her bad walk, while all the other girls pass. Nicole wins the challenge for good walk and social skills. The girls are immediately rushed to a photoshoot and then panel, because it took almost a year to get this part out and I didn't want this episode over thirty minutes so fuck off. Nicole won the best photo, while Bonadelta, Jeyne, and Mai were also at the top of the pack. Meanwhile, Alisa, Amorra, Kia, and Opal found themselves at the bottom. It was then announced a twist this cycle, that the girls would have the option to "Walk For Your Life", to save theirself from elimination in a mini runway. The theme for this runway was "Summer", and they had 10 minutes to find an outfit for the runway. Alisa ended up saving herself, eliminating the remaining three girls. *'Main Challenge:' Beauty Shoot at Dawn *'Main Challenge Winner:' Nicole Adams *'Main Challenge Prize:' Lifetime supply of NARS cosmetics, $1,000 shopping spree of any store of her choice. *'Bottom:' Alisa Davis, Amorra Jenkins, Kia Clabot, Opal Symonds *'Runway Theme:' "Summer" *'Eliminated: '''Amorra Jenkins, Kia Clabot, Opal Symonds 'Episode 2: "Makeovers Among Us" At the start of the episode, the girls are shown still inside the Panel Hall. Rhiannon and Tyra are shown having an argument, which many girls are confused over. Rhiannon storms off, and unknown to the girls, calls over the previous episodes eliminees to follow her to an unknown location. Later, the girls finally arrive at their new house. They, for the first time, greet each other and become friends with one another. That is except for Sienna, who left the girls, which left a bad first impression on the others. Their conversations are interrupted with a Tyra Mail, hinting at the fact they have makeovers. The girls are later shown at a salon, which Tyra announces and assigns the makeovers. Most go along well, however upon cutting her hair off, Georgia begins to cry. After makeovers, Rhiannon and Bonnie announce a new girl will be joining the cast; Esther. Afterwards, all the girls head back to their house and meet the new addition. After having a photoshoot, the girls are taken to panel. For her casual and fashion-forward photo, Mai wins the weekly challenge. Close behind are Beatriz, Caroline, and Charlotte. Alisa, Ariana, and Melissa are placed in the bottom and have to "Walk For Your Life" to save themselves from elimination. The theme for this runway was "Yellow", and they had 10 minutes to find an outfit for the runway. Alisa saved herself, eliminating the remaining two girls. *'''Main Challenge: Stranded In a Desert *'Main Challenge Winner:' Mai Trang *'Main Challenge Prize:' Choice of three pairs of Louboutin heels, $1,000 *'Bottom:' Alisa Davis, Ariana Lewis, Melissa Market *'Runway Theme:' "Yellow" *'Eliminated: '''Ariana Lewis, Melissa Market 'Episode 3: "Continuum" The episode begins with a small segment between Mai and Esther, who created their own personal cooking show. After arguing over the name of the show, they finally begin to cook (with a little mishaps). Post cooking, Alisa is shown walking by the kitchen before running into the bathroom and bursting into tears. Jeyne overhears Alisa and coaxes her out of the bathroom and comforts her. They're interrupted, however, when an annoyed Georgia begins to berade Alisa for being spoiled. The girls are later whisked away to a challenge. They find themselves at a very expensive opera house in downtown L.A. Rhiannon says they will be putting on a play, acting with paintings of themselves they will draw. They are told they need to fight their inner demons. Danielle wins the challenge for crying, basically. The girls later have a photoshoot in an abondoned warehouse and are taken to panel. With her high fashion and gorgeous photo, Bonadelta wins the weekly challenge. Alisa and Danielle are close behind. Meanwhile, though, Georgia, Jeyne, and Nicole are placed in the bottom and have to "Walk For Your Life" to save themselves from elimination. The theme for this runway was "Floral", and they had 10 minutes to find an outfit for the runway. Nicole saved herself, eliminating the remaining two girls. *'''Main Challenge: Posing In an Abandoned Warehouse *'Main Challenge Winner:' Bonadelta Kerzace *'Main Challenge Prize:' Victoria Secret shopping spree, $1,000 *'Bottom:' Georgia Gwards, Jeyne Scott, Nicole Adams *'Runway Theme:' "Floral" *'Eliminated: '''Georgia Gwards, Jeyne Scott 'Episode 4: "The Divide"''' The girls are split into teams. One team must work for TRESemme, one Pantene. They must create an ad, campaign, and photoshoot for the product. They have a budget, they must create the ads and photoshoots themselves.